Two Hearts
by valleydew
Summary: Catherine met Henry first. She loved him first, but she had to fulfill her duty to her country and she married Arthur. The Unexpected happened and Arthur died. Catherine eventually becomes Queen and the King is none other than Henry Tudor, the man she first loved. It was perfect, what could go wrong?...Life. This is the story about how two hearts learn to love again.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Tudors**

Prologue

Coast of Plymouth 1501

A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she stepped foot on the sand. After three months at sea, surviving raging storms and sickness, fifteen year old Catherine of Aragon was glad to finally feel land again. She took in a deep breath as she looked around the coast of Plymouth. So this was England. She was to be Queen of this country one day. She had known this since she was three and after many years of trying to picture the country, here she was.

"My lady" an older man approached her. He was English and Catherine assumed he would be the one to escort her to where she would be staying

"I am the Earl of Devon. Welcome to England your highness"

Catherine smiled at the pale middle aged man.

"Thank you my lord" her accent was heavy, but her English had improved, after all she had spent most of her time on her journey perfecting the language. She made all members of her household speak it to her and also amongst themselves. Catherine wanted all of her household to fit it, she did not only want to just be a foreigner, but also look like she was ready to be queen of this country someday; How could she be a good queen if she did not speak the language?

They journeyed from Plymouth to Exeter. It was another few hours of journeying, but Catherine didn't mind this. She busied her thoughts with dreams of the future. She wondered how her husband to be looked like. She had seen portraits, but portraits never did one justice. She knew he had blue eyes and brown hair. She wondered if he was as tall as they say his grandfather, Edward IV was. She wondered if he had a strong jaw, deep voice. Perhaps he liked to keep a beard, perhaps he didn't grow one. Was his voice deep? What kind of king did he want to be?

It wasn't long before they reached Exeter. Catherine's questions were not going to be answered today, or the next day either, it would be a few weeks before she set eyes on the man that was to be her husband.

0000

The king had sent delegates to Exeter to eventually escort Catherine to London. Her small court had done everything in this short time to look presentable and exotic. Catherine wondered if Arthur would come. This marriage was obviously far from being one of mutual liking and love, but Catherine was determined to be friends. Her mother had told her love would eventually come or it won't. Her duty was to be queen and love didn't matter. She would have heirs, advise her king and husband and rule a county. Catherine saw sense in what her mother said. Isabella was after all a strong and well respected queen and although she admired all her qualities, she did not admire the coldness and emptiness she saw between her parents. She had always hoped she and Arthur would grow to love each other someday, that there would be a warmth between them, an understanding. That they would be able to rule together; powerfully and gracefully, and England would know of their generosity and kindness. Did Arthur want the same things? Catherine didn't know. She hoped he would be curios enough to come and see her here in Exeter, but only time would tell.

0000

He was tasked with the job of representing his father and brother and escorting the Spanish princess to London. Sixteen years old Henry would not have minded such a task if he wasn't going to miss the visit of the French ambassador. France knew of the impending marriage to join England and Spain in alliance and Henry so badly wanted to be at court right now to see what the French had to say, but instead, His father had decided Arthur stay and meet the ambassador, while he went to welcome Arthur's future wife. Henry grumbled silently as he rode his horse faster. He hated this. He didn't even care too much for the Spanish. His father didn't need their alliance that badly, they were well secured on the throne. A tiny voice at the back of his head told him that was far from the truth, but he ignored it. Henry was a spoilt child and he knew it. He liked to get what he wanted and the very few times he didn't he was always a force to be reckoned with.

"Arthur hates diplomatic meeting" He said to his good friend Charles Brandon, who rode at his left trying to keep up with him.

"He is the future King. You must understand why the King-"

"I know. I know he is the future King and I am okay with that, I just wished I did not have to be here instead" Henry said. It was silent for a few seconds before Charles spoke up

"Are you sure?" He asked "40 crowns says the princess is gorgeous"

Henry laughed boisterously "Have you got 40 crowns at your disposal Charles?"

His friend smiled "When you give it to me"

Henry wasn't so sure. He had heard that Catalina of Aragon looked like her mother Isabella. Henry knew for a fact that though Isabella was a powerful ruler, she was not exactly beautiful. He smiled to himself as they continued on their journey. His friend would have to work as his master of horses for many years more to pay is debt off.

00000

She was told that the delegates would arrive in ten minutes. She stood by the entrance dressed in one of her finest gowns. She did not know who to expect. Her future husband or the king himself. Her household held its place and everything was set and ready for the arrival of the delegates and whoever that would be representing the royal house.

Catherine stood impatiently. Out of all the ladies at her disposal and people here to serve her, No one but one could tell how nervous she was. To the untrained eye Catherine looked every inch like her mother in posture and elegance. Her shoulders were straight and her head was held high. Her face was relaxed and she stood rigid and firm in her spot. Maria de Salinas, however, could see Catherine digging into her fingers. She imagined she was probably curling and curling her toes. She could see the slight twitch on Catherine's lips, as if she was about to lose her current composure and cry. She walked closer to the princess who was also her best friend and whispered into her ear "Breath"

That, she did and no sooner did the standards of the house of Tudor appear and the delegates they were expecting arrived. Leading them on top of his black stallion was a handsome young man. Catherine knew he had to be a prince, she hoped he was a prince, she really hoped he was her prince. He stood tall. Dark hair and striking blue eyes. He had a fit stature, not too big and yet not too skinny. He was dressed royal enough, wearing a simple outfit made of green damask. He walked towards her, his icy blue eyes never leaving her face. Catherine tried so hard not to blush, but she must have absolutely failed for it was so hard not to. She wasn't like this; she was a serious girl and never had the likes of a handsome boy made her loose her focus.

He bowed graciously "Your highness" He spoke in Latin "I have been sent by my father the king and my brother Arthur, the Prince of Wales to welcome you and your household to England. I am to escort you to London in a weeks' time"

He was his brother. Henry, the Duke of York.

Catherine curtsied "Your Grace. I thank you. Please come inside you must be tired from your journey" Henry smiled at her

"Your English is flawless, your highness" Catherine felt her heart beat faster than normal. It was as if she had just chased her niece Eleanor around their garden. She had not moved a muscle and look at how her heart was pounding. Catherine was sure this was wrong. It should not be this way for any man but her husband.

"It would be foolish of me not to try and perfect it now, your grace" She returned is smile shyly and then turned to lead the way into the castle.

Henry watched her from behind. She was absolutely breath taking

"You owe me 40 crowns" Charles said as he came up to his side, but it was as if Henry didn't hear him.

"Henry. Your Highness. Har-"

"What!" Henry questioned irritated while trying to keep his voice at a whisper. Charles smiled wildly knowing full well what had him distracted.

"You owe me 40 crowns" Henry frowned but Charles only laughed and went away to do his duties.

0000

Two days passed and Henry and Catherine behaved as if they had been friends for the longest time. They talked about many things, shared ideas and played games. They liked to go on walks and Catherine would tell Henry all about Spain and her childhood there, while he told her about England and about is family, his brother.

"Is Arthur like you?" Catherine asked one night. They were sitting on the grass in the garden under the moonlight. Chaperones were present, but they stood a few yards away.

Henry pulled out a small bunch of grass as he thought about the question.

"Arthur is different. I look older because I am a bit taller than he is. He is fairer like our mother. He is soft spoken, honest, kind." He paused "He is more level headed than I am. I know he would be a good king" Catherine listened to all the nice things he had to say about his brother and all she could think about was why wasn't he born first or how come she was not betrothed to Henry.

"He would like you, you know" Henry continued "You are intelligent, kind, honest, beautiful-"

Catherine blushed "You think I am beautiful?"

Henry smiled "I do and I think Arthur would think so too. He would also think you have a very lovely smile and that you are even more attractive when you blush" Catherine smiled and looked away from him.

"You should stop. Perhaps it is not appropriate" Catherine looked over her shoulder at the chaperons

"There is no wrong in telling you what your future husband would think of you" She smiled up at him and he returned the gesture. Tossing aside the grass he had pulled out of the earth, he rubbed his hands together to clean them.

"What would become of you?" Catherine asked him suddenly and he looked at her a bit confused "Arthur is to be king, so what would become of you. What would you do?" 

Henry lay back on the grass so he was looking up at the moon "My father and grandmother desired me to enter the church. I quite liked the idea as a child, but now not so much. What are the chances of an English man becoming pope again anyhow? I reckon they picture a great dynasty for the Tudors. Arthur would be king of England. Maggie, Queen of Scotland, her sons kings. Mary would be Queen of some other great country and I, Henry Tudor would be pope. I'm sure my Grand Mother Beaufort would love it so"

Catherine lay back as well. The chaperones coming closer to make sure there was some space between the two and there was.

"What do you want to do?" She asked him. Her voice softer than before. Henry turned his head to face her. His icy blue eyes met hers and Catherine felt a warmth go through her veins.

"I want to be great, Catherine" He said "In whatever I do I want to be great" He looked away from her eyes and surveyed the rest of her face. Her pale soft cheeks, her plump pink lips, her chin, her long thin neck. "I…suppose I could be some sort of council man for Arthur. Lead battles in whatever wars we fight. I want to marry of course. I want four children as only four of the six my mother bore have survived. Two boys and two girls. I'll name them Mary, for it is a strong name. Elizabeth, for my sister who passed. Henry and Edmund for my younger brother who we also lost."

"You have it all planned" Catherine said

"That is my plan. Plans can change. Never expect to stick to one plan. That's what my tutor, Sir Thomas always says to me. I should give you his book Utopia. It is very enlightening."

And so they continued to chat until it was late and they were forced to go to their respective rooms. Neither wanted to leave the company of the other, but there was always tomorrow. The next day after prayer and breakfast, Henry and Katherine would go on a walk again. The day after because of a storm they sat by a fire and played cards instead. This all continued until the day they left Exeter for London and both knew that whatever it is that they had was going to have to stop. Catherine felt a deep pain in her heart as she thought about having to marry someone else. She was sure Arthur was lovely, everyone said he was, but he was not Henry. According to them he wasn't arrogant, he wasn't short tempered, he didn't say the wrong things and he wasn't spoilt. These were all fantastic qualities, so why was Catherine still pining for the arrogant, spoilt smart mouth that was his brother.

0000

November 14 1501

St Paul's Cathedral

It was bad enough that he had a strong liking for the woman that was to be his brother's wife, and to imagine being the one to give her away. Henry could not take it. He paced outside her chambers as he waited for her to appear. How was he supposed to walk her down the aisle and give her to his brother, when he wanted to tell her he loved her? Or that he knew he was close to falling in love with her and they should be the ones getting married because he was sure she was the one. This was madness. The other people outside the princess's chambers would think he was insane for acting as though he were the one getting married today.

"Behave yourself Harry" He told himself quietly "She is only a girl, this would pass and another would come and you would be taken with her as well."

"Your Grace" Oh her sweet voice!

Henry turned around and set his eyes on her. She was beautiful and there was no denying it. Arthur thought she was beautiful as well. He told him so after they had first met. He liked her well enough, he had even made a comment that if she were not betrothed to him, he was sure Henry would have made a move on her and oh how he wanted to. Especially now. He wanted to take her away to some far away land and marry her himself.

"You are a rare gem Catalina de Aragon. My brother is a very lucky man" He told her bowing gently. Catherine had to hold in her tears and she smiled at him instead.

He escorted her down the aisle to meet her husband to be. Arthur too was entranced by Catherine. He smiled sweetly at her and Catherine returned it, but her heart hurt because standing behind Arthur was the man she wished she was marrying. Was it weird that she barely knew him, yet she felt like she knew him a hundred years before and they were only just picking up where they left off. It was funny because she barely knew Arthur, but here she was about to be his wife and he was a stranger to her. She could hear her mother's voice telling her she had a duty to her country and she totally agreed. She would not be her mother's daughter if she did not, but then there was her sister, Maria, who was a love sick girl since childhood. She always asked 'what about the duty to our hearts?' Catherine was not Maria, she knew the importance of what she was doing. She had to be a loyal and devoting wife to Arthur.

She felt a gaze on her and she knew exactly where it was coming from. Every other person had their eyes shut as a prayer was going on. Catherine opened her eyes (Something she never did during prayer) and gazed into the icy blues staring at her. He looked at her with so much longing and self-pity. Catherine knew that when she said her vows she was forever bonded to Arthur in the eyes of God till death. The prayer was almost over and quickly without thinking she mouthed the words "I loved you first. Remember that"

He got the message and he shut his eyes and said Amen.

They said their vows and they were married. He thought he had lost her forever, but then the unspeakable happened. Arthur died and he was the heir now. Catherine, his poor Catherine was a young widow with no plans and no prospects.

Sir Thomas had told him Plans always changed. He was right. Henry would soon find himself as King, something he never planned on, but he had Catherine at his side now. She was his queen. As unfortunate as the cause for this happening may be, Henry was too grateful for this particular change.

Ooo

**A work in progress but I have been itching to get a Catherine/Henry story up. I know I still have another to finish. I will get to it. Promise. Give this a chance. Let me know what you think. Some historical facts have been changed. I know Henry was not sixteen when COA first arrived, but in order for them to be attracted to one another, he could not be twelve **** Anyway. Tell me what you think of my new project and I would try and update chapter 1 soon. The rest of the story would be 19 years later when things are difficult and Anne Boleyn comes and tips the cup over.**


	2. Chapter 2

19 years later

Catherine screamed at the top of her lungs as one more contraction swept over her whole body. Her fist shook and her lips trembled as tears fell from her eyes. This was not supposed to be happening, not now, it was too early…only the sixth month. Once again she had lost another child. With the final push, the small body left its mother's womb and the midwife quickly examined it before wrapping it up.

"I'm so sorry your Majesty" The midwife told her

Catherine could not speak; she was too consumed with tears to speak. Her closest friend Maria de Salinas (now Willoughby) used a cool cloth to wipe her brows as Catherine tried to calm herself down.

"Was it a boy?" She asked her and she nodded in response.

Catherine closed her eyes for a second and then opened them to see the concerned look on her friends face.

"Tell the King" She said.

The King…Her husband…Catherine had once again disappointed him, she had thought this child as her last hope to fix things between them. Henry never looked at her anymore, he never talked to her. It was like she was there but not there. He found pleasure in sleeping with her ladies in waiting or any woman in court. Sometimes she felt as though it was to spite her, worst of all, sometimes she felt like she deserved it. How could she be a wife and not give a man, no less a King a son, an heir. She had failed and she knew it.

There used to be a time when she and her husband were madly and completely in love. In the beginning all was well. They thought the world was theirs then, everything was okay back then, Henry was loyal to her and her alone, he did not even look to another woman to please him, and then six months after their marriage Katherine had become with child and the young couple were more than thrilled.

They had lost that child, a daughter it was. Catherine was devastated and she was worried about Henry's reaction, but she didn't have to worry. He sat beside her that night and put his arms around her as they both grieved for their lost child.

The same thing had happened for the second still born son and the three miscarriages after that, by the birth of the second still born son, Henry had started to change. He started having mistresses and he stopped spending as much time with Catherine as he used to. They had tried again and this time, it was successful, Catherine gave birth to a healthy girl they named Mary. That was six years ago and since then; the couple have not had one more living child. Catherine and Henry have never been the same again.

Catherine looked at her friend as she nodded and left the room. She felt ashamed of herself. The most important task of a queen and she had failed at it once again. She could not understand why God wanted it to be so, to have lost all of these children, to lose the love of her husband.

"Why?" She silently asked herself.

"Your majesty" Catherine turned her head to see her young god daughter, the daughter of Maria, Katherine. She was a girl of twelve and she was very beautiful like her mother was.

"I am so sorry, I prayed everyday for the health of the baby" the young girl had tears in her eyes and Catherine let out a tiny smile for the love she had for her god daughter.

"He is in a better place now, do not cry" She told her petting her hand.

"But you are" The young girl said feeling sorry the queen.

"It is only because I shall miss him" Catherine gave a hug and wiped away the tears from the young girl's eyes. "Now go and tell Lady Darrell to get a bath prepared for me"

Katherine nodded and kissed her god mothers cheek before she left.

After Catherine was bathed and her sheets were clean, she asked her ladies to leave her alone. She was exhausted, her head hurt and her heart hurt. It has been hours and still Henry had not come to see her. She knew he was not busy today and he had not gone hunting and still he had not come to visit. Catherine held on tightly to a pillow and buried her face in it as she cried harder than she has in years. She did not understand anything anymore. If there was one thing she wanted more than anything right now, it was to have Mary beside her, so she could hold her and remind herself that she was not a total failure as a woman. Mary was strong and beautiful and she knew one day she would become a great queen.

"Catherine" She heard her name being called and immediately ceased crying. She wiped her eyes on her sleeves and slowly lifted up her head to face her husband.

Henry did not look happy- as she had expected- but he did not look sympathetic either. He looked as if he was not surprised, like he had expected this kind of thing to happen. Katherine didn't blame him, she had been the one to beg him to visit her chamber seven months ago. She had begged him telling him they had a chance only because she had a dream that she was holding her son; she had been so sure. Now seeing the lack of emotion on his face hurt her to a point where she wished he had not come to see her at all.

"I was told it was a son" He said without emotion and Catherine nodded

"I am sure it pleased God to take him away as well" Henry said with sarcasm and Catherine wanted to burst into tears again, but she didn't.

"It was not God's time" She said and Henry snorted laughter. She looked away from him. Now he was mocking her.

"I do not think he has a time for us. It seems Mary was all he intended to give us…or you for that matter. He gave me a son through Bessie Blount" Henry said. Catherine looked down at her fingers and quickly replaced her hurt with anger.

"And so what all he gives us is Mary! What is so wrong with her that she cannot rule this country?" Henry's face turned a shade of red very quickly

"You know very well what is wrong!" He yelled at her. His father had fought so long and hard to retain their claim to the throne. Even today, there were still some that questioned his claim and dying without a male heir meant the end of the Tudor dynasty.

"Mary would be a great Queen, you are her father and you do not even believe in her"

"I do believe- Don't make me lose my temper with you Catherine"

"You have already done so" Catherine said quietly and Henry tried his hardest to calm down.

"Very well then" He said "Good night Catherine" He turned around and Catherine watched him leave her chambers. She still loved him with all her heart but he hated her and it was all her fault. She lay back down in bed and cried herself to sleep. Come tomorrow, she would put on a strong face, accept people's condolences and reply "It happens." She would visit the poor and needy, she would go back to her normal duties and hope her husband's heart would soften toward her so that they may be some king of happiness in her life once again.

0000

He paced the length of his room tempted in is anger to break and destroy everything in his way. He was angry and was confused. He saw the signs, he was warned by others, His father had warned him not to marry Catherine and he did not listen, now look at his life.

"Your Majesty" Henry recognized the voice of the Cardinal and he was really not in the mood to discuss France at the moment.

"What is it Wolsey" He asked a bit too harshly turning around to face the older man. Wolsey did not flinch. He had known Henry since he was a boy, no ill mood he was in could scare him.

"I am sorry for the loss of the child" He muttered. He could really care less, it wasn't why he was here.

Henry's eyes twitched. He didn't want to hear any of that right now.

"Why are you here?"

"Only to inform you that our French Ambassador, Sir Thomas Boleyn has arrived, but I have asked him to return for your meeting tomorrow because of the sad circumstances of today. Would you see him?"

Henry nodded dismissively as he sat behind his desk

"What news has he brought?" He asked Wolsey

"Good. I believe. It seems the French are looking for peace as well" Wolsey smiled greedily. Everything he did was in his own interest.

"Very well" Henry said "Leave me"

As Wolsey left someone else came in. Henry signed because he didn't want to see any more people.

"Yes Lady Willoughby" Maria curtsied deeply.

"Your majesty please forgive me, but I hope to ask of you a favor" She said. Her head bowed. Looking at Henry now in this mood would only make her more nervous. It was silent, so she chanced a glance at him and he had a look telling her to hurry and not waste his time.

"I wanted to know if it is possible for the princess Mary to be brought to court a month earlier than planned. The queen is in bad spirits and I know the presence of the princess would cheer her up"

Henry frowned.

"No. The weather is not good for traveling" He said simply getting up

"Pleas-"

"I SAID NO! IF YOUR QUEEN HAD GIVEN ME MORE CHILDREN PERARPS I WOULD NOT KEEP HER ONLY CHILD AWAY IN ORDER TO PROTECT HER!"

0000000

These thought have been eating away at him for years. He sat silently mulling over them. The priest on the other side of the screen waited patiently till he was ready to speak.

"I have wondered all these years why God has punished me so" He finally said.

"Speak freely my son"

"What does the holy book say about a man that marries his brother's wife?" The king asked causing the priests eyes to widen.

"Your Majesty-"

"That he would remain childless "Henry answered his own question

"But your majesty, you have a child"

"A daughter. What good can a daughter do me" He leaned his head against the screen in frustration.

"Your majesty is still young and so is the queen, there is still time" The priest said trying to reassure him. Henry was silent as he stared into the darkness. Anything could happen, he couldn't continue to think like that. What happens if he tried again and she failed just like she always had!

"The thing is, I am not sure I want to spend the rest of my time with Catherine"

0000000

**A bit of a slow start, I'm kind of going one step at a time. I think I would be using a lot of the situations from seasons one, so we'll see where this all goes. I don't have a definite plan, I'm just going as each chapter comes to me. I'm also trying to improve my writing, so if anyone wants to give me some constructive criticism that would be great. Just one more note. My laptop is old so some of the keys don't work unless I push hard on them. I try to read over each chapter several times, but if there are any typos I apologize. Thanks for reading**

**ValleyDew**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the Tudors

Chapter 2

Five Weeks Later

The court arrived in Calais where the King was to meet the French in order to sign the treaty of perpetual peace. Was Catherine necessarily happy about this arrangement? Not at all. There used to be a time when Henry would consult her on all decisions. They would spend the night talking about issues and situations and together they found a solution. These days, he did things like betrothed her only daughter to the dauphin of France without her consent, he didn't even think it to mention it to her!

"She is my daughter and I can do with her as I see fit!" He had yelled when she questioned him about it.

She honestly would have preferred it if Henry tried to be allies with her nephew Charles, but of course he never listened to her council anymore. She sat quietly in her carriage as they came close to their destination. The king and his men were riding ahead in order to meet the French king half way. Mary, thank God was with her. Catherine had enjoyed having her back with her these last few weeks and the thought of seeing her off to France to be married was a scary one at the moment.

"I'm going to kiss the dauphin, mama. If he is to be my husband" Mary told her mother and Catherine smiled.

"He is. I am sure he would appreciate a kiss on the cheek" She told her daughter drawing the child closer to her. It was not always that they got to be together.

"Would you be sad when I go to live in France Mama?" Catherine smiled softly

"I shall miss you greatly my Mary, but no I won't be sad, I would be proud of you as I am proud of you now"

Mary giggled "But why? I have done nothing" Catherine kissed her temple and hugged her tightly

"By simply existing you have done everything" She told her

00000

The palace of illusions was loud with laughter and song. Henry met the French King with smiles on his face and many nice words to say, but honestly, Henry would rather be in a battle field in full armor fighting his so called French cousin.

He wanted to be great, and if war was too costly, then he had to be the king that brought peace.

"Cousin" He turned his head towards Francis, a forged smile plastered on his face.

Francis pointed into the crowd at a table were a group of young maidens were seated watching the festivities. Some had their eyes searching and trying to catch whatever noble man that was willing to pay them any attention. Others sat gossiping and laughing together, but one sat quietly staring at the dancers and this girl was the one that caught Henry's eye. She was beautiful, her black hair was shining and her skin was pale and flawless. Their eyes me for a fraction of a second and Henry felt is heart nearly stop. She had dangerous eyes…inviting eye.

"You see that girl over there" Francis said and Henry shifted his eyes from the black haired beauty to a girl on her left "That is Mary Boleyn. I call her my English mare because I ride her all the time" Francis laughed while Henry grew hot in the face. He looked away from the women and completely forgot about the dark haired beauty while he thought about how badly he wanted to get out of this treaty.

0000

Catherine had Mary brought to her rooms at night right before she was sent to bed. She had her ladies brush out her hair while she brushed Mary's hair herself. Mary looked a lot like Henry. She had inherited is hair color and thickness; his eye color, those intense blue eyes. She also had his nose, but she had taken her mother's face shape. From the looks of it, she would be tall like her father and already she had showed signs of being as stubborn as both parents. Mary practiced her Spanish by singing a Spanish song for her mother, she already understood the language she just needed to work on the speech.

"Las estre..est-"

"Las Estrellas, mi hija" Catherine corrected her

"Las estrellas" Mary repeated and continued her song before a familiar deep voice interrupted them.

"I should have known I would find you here" Henry said walking into Catherine's chambers.

"Papa" Mary got up from her stool and ran toward her father. She quickly curtsied before jumping into his arms.

"My pearl. You sang beautifully" He told her a huge smile on his face. He had gone to say goodnight to her in her chambers but was told she was with Catherine. He should have realized that because whenever Mary was in court, Catherine liked to spend every moment with her. When she was just a baby and he and Catherine were….happy, baby Mary would sleep in her mother's cambers with both parents.

"Mama taught me the song" She informed him, but she didn't have to. He knew the song well, it was Catherine's favorite; apparently her mother had taught her that song.

"And you have learned it quickly" He smiled "You have also learned to push boys" Mary blushed and look away. Her mother and Lady Mistress have already warned her not to act the way she did today towards the dauphin. She even had to write him a letter of apology.

"I am sorry papa" Henry laughed

"Do not be sorry. He is a little wimp like his father"

"Henry" Catherine scolded. He looked at her briefly before focusing on Mary who had giggled when he said that. "But that should not be said outside these walls" He told her and she nodded

"Now, go to sleep. It is late" He kissed her cheek and place her back on the ground. Mary went to give her mother a hug as well before allowing her mistress lead her to her connecting chambers.

"I was proud of her today" Henry said "She is bold"

"She has many qualities for you to be proud of" She said looking at him hoping he would stay the night, if for anything just to talk to her.

"I do love my daughter, Catherine" He said looking at her as if she had accused him of otherwise.

"I know that Henry, but you despise me for having only her" He regarded her carefully. He did not wish to have this conversation tonight. If it wasn't for Mary being here, he wouldn't be talking to Catherine at all.

"You know as I that she is not enough" He said as he began to make his way towards the door.

"Then give me another chance" Catherine begged desperately. Lately she had begun to have a feeling she was going to lose Henry for good and she did not like it. It scared her, it really did.

"Why would I do that when we both know what happened the last time you begged me."

Catherine could feel herself getting desperate. Tears burned the back of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"Would you at least not stay here with me tonight?" She asked uncertainly, knowing what his answer might be

"Not tonight madam" He said. She looked at the ground in order to hide her hurt. She heard him come closer to her and she closed her eyes not knowing what to expect. Did he change his mind?

She felt his lips softly press her cheek and she relished the touch for it has been long since such contact from her husband.

"Goodnight Catherine" He whispered and before she could open her eyes, he was gone.

00000

Damn Her! He thought as he made his way to his chamber. He never left her presence without feeling so …bad, it was all she ever did, make him feel bad, unjust, as if he were the most wicked person alive. Should a wife do such a thing, no less a Queen? He turned the corner sharply, not really having a care for any person in his way and unfortunately for the oncoming person, she was engrossed in the letter she was reading and she did not hear the announcement "Make way for the king"

She bumped into him face to chest and immediately went on her knees to beg his pardon. Henry, who in this mood would have punish any poor unsuspecting person, immediately melted at the voice of the black haired beauty before him.

"What is your name?" Henry asked softly. The girl glanced up at him. Her eyes were blue, a deep blue and Henry was captivated.

"Anne Boleyn, your grace" She bowed her head. Henry smiled softly. What a beautiful name.

"You are the daughter of Sir Thomas my ambassador"

"Yes, your Grace" She said. Anne felt stupid for not paying attention, she hated embarrassing situations, especially ones like bumping into the King of England. What would papa think?

"Rise, Lady Anne" She did as she was told, but she still kept her head down. She wondered if he would let her go now, she wondered why he still spoke to her.

"What is it that had you so distracted" Henry asked her indicating the piece of parchment in her hands. Anne smiled and looked up at him, her confidence coming through now that she realized she had his attention. She was not sure why, she was not a great beauty like Mary, but Anne was no fool, she knew an opportunity when she saw one.

"A poem, Your Grace."

Henry smiled "It was written for you then, I suppose."

Anne smiled

"It is for me, yes, but I challenged the poet. Tis not a love poem, your majesty, but a way to practice our writing"

"Perhaps I should write a poem for you to judge" Henry told her.

"Your majesty can only write the best" She told him. Henry smiled at her praise. He looked at her carefully from head to toe. She was definitely to his liking.

"You should come to the English court and leave the French. I believe the queen is in need of a few more Ladies in waiting" Anne curtsied knowing it was a command and not a suggestion. Henry smiled at her and then continued to his chambers. It was too bad he had already asked for her sister to be brought to his rooms.

00000

**Okay I know that isn't how Anne and Henry meet. Although I am trying to follow the season one timeline (sort of) it's fiction so I get to change things up****. Tell me what you think about this chapter. I really appreciate those that have been reviewing. Thanks so much they really inspire me to write more.**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own The Tudors

000

**A year later**

**Hever Castle**

**Boleyn Residence**

00000000

Sir Thomas Boleyn stared outside the window of his office chamber. Behind him seated around the table was his family. His wife Elizabeth and three children. At the other end of the table was his brother in law, the Duke of Norfolk. In the last years his fortune had definitely turned for the better. He had been knighted, made comptroller for the King, and it was rumored that he might be getting a title soon enough. Thomas wanted a title. He was an ambitious man. It was rear to see men of his humble beginnings rise as he has done so, and Thomas was not finished. No, Far from it, there was still more to achieve, more to get from the king and he was going to get it. Four months ago, it seemed as if his opportunities had vanished, but last night a thought came unto him, a brilliant one, one that he wished he had known a year ago. He turned from the window overlooking the luscious green garden of Hever castle and faced is family.

"Mary, the King has tired of you" His oldest daughter lowered her head. It was unfortunate because when she was in the Kings favor, her father smiled at her and regarded her as if she was important, now he barely glanced at her.

"That would not do" He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "It is a shame that you let him get bored"

"I tried papa. I did everything I could" Mary tried to defend herself. She had gotten pregnant and she lost the child early. If only she were able to keep it to term and produce a boy child, then her son would be favored as the Bessie Blounts boy, Henry Fitzroy. It was almost as if her father resented her for that and it made her sad. Her sister took her hand under the table in order to comfort her. Mary was weak when it came to hiding her emotions and she had already began to cry.

"Wipe your tears girl. If you can't help your family, then your sister can, it is simple"

Anne was shocked "Papa?"

"Yes, Anne" Her uncle said "We must turn the attention of the king towards us again. At this time when the King no longer favors the Queen, it is our chance to make a move in our advantage"

"But he would only tire of me. Who will you then put in his way for the sake of the family"

"You are smarter than your sister Anne" Mary removed her hand from her sister's grip as if it had suddenly stung her. She looked at the ground and silently cried "You are witty, feisty, and confident. You will do well I know it"

Anne looked at her mother who had said noting throughout this period. Her brother George just sat there as well. He was probably in total agreement with their father, but he won't show it because he hated the way Thomas had slighted Mary.

"You will return to court to serve the Queen again. George you will come to court as well" Thomas Boleyn said "And you Mary, you have been promised to William Carey. I'm sure you will find him pleasing"

Anne tried to make eye contact with her sister, but Mary never looked at her. She wished she could tell her she did not want to do as her father has asked. She wished she could say no. She did not want the King, She wanted someone else. The man she loved would not have her if she has been with the king. Their relationship was already complicated enough now this. Anne sighed. She had to be smart while playing this game. She had to play in her favor.

00000

**Flashback**

**1506 **

"_I forbid it Harry." The young Henry Tudor frowned at his father's decision. All he asked was to go visit Catherine. Ever since Arthur and his mother died, his father had become cold hearted. Catherine was in a lowly place, with no money or friends and his father refused to help her because King Ferdinand had not paid the rest of her dowry._

"_She is your daughter in law and she needs you to help her" Henry told him, trying hard to convince his father to let him visit Catherine and give her an allowance so that she could live like the princess she was and not a pauper. _

"_Was my daughter in law. She is of no use to me now!" Henry VII yelled at his son_

"_She is a princess of Spain! and she would die on your soil because you have decided to starve her and let her live poorly. If Spain were to hear about this it would be your undoing!" Henry Tudor stared at his son. He did not seem surprised at is sons boldness to yell at him. He put down the work he had been attempting to do before Harry came in and leaned back to stare at his son._

"_You are in love with her" He said simply_

"_That has nothing to do with how you are treating Catherine" Harry said quietly_

"_It does. Your betrothal to her has been canceled I hope you know that Harry. We are making other plans for your marriage"_

"_I have told you I would marry Catherine and keep our alliance with Spain"_

"_There is no Spain at the moment Harry. Ferdinand is still trying to keep the people of Castile in control"_

"_Then we offer our help. Is that not what allies do! Was it not what you swore to do when Arthur married Catherine! If you will not help Catherine then I will"_

"_I give you your allowance Harry or did you forget that" Henry rose from his chair in anger to face his tall son who had inherited the height of his York grandfather._

"_You cannot possibly take that away from your only heir can you father?" Harry smiled slyly and Henry VII gave up the argument and sat back down. He dismissed Harry and this was a sign that he had gotten his way again without the king having to tell him. Harry smiled and began to make his way to the door_

"_Is she worth it Harry?" Harry turned to look at his father and smiled_

"_No earthly jewel can compare to her. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me" He said _

_Henry VII took in his words and shook head slowly. Harry would do what he wanted, there was no stopping him and it was not as if his marriage to Catherine would do much harm._

"_Then we shall stop the search for a new wife" _

_00000000_

_**A week Later (In present time)**_

Henry made his way to Catherine's chambers that night. The dream he had the night before or rather the memory was still fresh in his mind and it brought back feelings of old days. Lately Henry had been feeling lonely and he couldn't really put a finger on it. He surrounded himself with his close friends Charles, Anthony, and William, but they could not comfort him. No woman he took to his chamber could fill the void he felt within, Mary had stopped making him happy and her chant of the love she had for him only irritated him, so he sent her away.

He did not start his walk with the mind of eventually going to see Catherine, he just realized that subconsciously his legs have led him here.

He entered to find a fairly busy outer chamber. Catherine's ladies were scattered around either stitching or reading or flirting with the few male courtiers visiting. They all stopped whatever it was they were doing to acknowledge the kings presence.

"Where is the queen?" He asked the nearest lady

"She is still in prayer, your grace" Henry nodded and left to find Catherine.

He found her as he expected. On her knees in prayer. Over the years she has opted to dress more reserved, wear dresses with dark colors. They seemed bigger too because Catherine was thin. With all her constant fasting, he could see that she had lost some weight. He sighed quietly and walked closer and he was able to hear the final part of her prayer.

"Give me a child. A son to fill my empty womb, a healthy child, please I beg you"

Henry looked away as she started to sob and pray silently. He didn't know if he should go to her and ask her to stop crying, he didn't know if he should wait there till she was finished. He didn't even know why he had gone looking for Catherine, why he thought he needed to talk to her. He stepped away from her and his movement cause Katherine to turn away from her prayers and look at him. She quickly wiped her tears and stood to face her husband.

"You wanted to see me?"

Henry shook his head

"I was just taking a walk" He lied, sort off, it was what he had originally started off doing.

"Would you come visit me tonight?" She asked. Henry felt his neck go hot. After seeing her the way she was in tears and asking for Gods help. Just because he felt the need to see her does not mean he wanted to bed her. Did it?

"I had a dream" Catherine continued walking closer to him "You came to me in my dream and you held me in your arms like you used to and you told me all would be well in every way. I Love you Henry. I know sometimes you worry that I was your brother's wife first, but I promise you that I have never known another man's touch, nor do I ever want to. Believe me"

He didn't know what to say. Should he tell her he had a dream also about the past, and that he was confused about how he felt towards her? Henry looked behind her at the alter she was praying at a couple minutes ago

"Do you think he has heard your prayers" He asked quietly, gently taking her hand in his.

"I have faith, but we won't know unless we try" She said. Desperately hoping he would agree.

Henry squeezed her hand lightly and brought it up to his lips to kiss

"Then I shall come tomorrow" He bowed quickly and walked away. Catherine sighed deeply in relief, almost laughing. She could not believe it. It had been more than a year, almost two since he last came to her. She wiped away her tears of joy and went back to prayer to thank God. Once she was done she went to her chamber to eat a nice meal so that she may be fertile. Tomorrow was a big day as well because the new Ladies in waiting were arriving and Catherine needed a good night's rest. She had one more prayer in mind before she went to sleep that night and that was that her husband not be distracted by any of the pretty young ladies arriving tomorrow. Something told her that was near impossible.

Oooo

**Chapter 4. **** I'm quite busy with school so I don't know when chapter 5 would be up, but please leave reviews, they always get me distracted from school work and right into working on the next chapter ;) **

**This is where I'm going to stray off the path of season one and go completely fictional. I would from time to time use events from season one, but only those that help progress the story. I want to make it clear now because I noticed some people have been leaving reviews on Anne's faith. I know Anne has a lot of fans out there, but this story is Henry/Catherine central. It is a complete what if story. Henry is not going to marry Anne. I don't know what would happen to her right now, but he is not going to marry her, therefore he won't be able to cut off her head, but that doesn't mean she might not die. I can't tell you that because I don't know. I hope you Anne Boleyn fan continue reading anyways****. I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**ValleyDew**


	5. Chapter 5

They came in quietly in a single file. Their fathers, mothers and brothers standing at the side either scrutinizing or pleased with the way their sisters and daughters presented themselves to the queen. Some were from families of true measure, rich, strong English names such as Percy. Margaret Percy the older daughter of the earl of Northumberland. Nothing was hard for her. Her walk was graceful and so was her curtsy, she had nothing to worry about unlike a girl from a slow rising family such as Jane Seymour. Jane was young, awkward and nervous. She was very cautious not to stumble or fumble, as she was a little bit of a klutz and she wanted everything to go well, and it did, but she was not as graceful as Lady Percy. Then came the abundant flow of Howards and a Boleyn. Anne walked towards the queen with grace not hard to muster. She was not exactly beautiful, though not too far from it. She was striking. There was a way about her eyes, her smirk and how she examined her surroundings. Catherine knew ambition when she saw it and she saw this girl was one not to lose sight of.

"Welcome" Catherine announced to her nine new ladies in waiting. She explained to them what to expect, how things were run, what things they would be doing. It was always like this, the handful of young maidens that came into her keeping, one or more always left court having shared a bed with her husband. It had become a game to Catherine now, to guess which one of these Henry would pick first. Of course it varied depending on is mood, sometimes it was based on the season. In the winter, he usually wanted the brunets, with darks eyes and a solid build. In the summer, he was more inclined to the beautiful blondes with slim bodies but full assets. Henry liked women it was plain and simple. Even when he was faithful to her and still loved her, one of his favorite past times was to flirt with a woman in court. His faithfulness to her lasted a couple of years after they were married, but he soon started taking mistresses, however those ones never meant anything. Now though it seemed every woman Henry laid his eyes on he did it to spite Catherine. He made sure the whole court knew she was sleeping in his bed, he made sure she had the finest of things and her family and the issue from his philandering were always rewarded with gold and titles.

A thought told Catherine not to think ill of the king, after all it was her fault she could not give him an heir. "Stop that nonsense Catherine" She thought to herself. He didn't like to feel sorry for herself that was not the way to think. Henry had told her he would come tonight and he would come. She had another chance to give the king a son and she knew he would love her again, just like he did in the past. All she had to do was conceive tonight.

000000

The task given to some of the new ladies was organizing the queen's wardrobe. Anne Boleyn, Jane Seymour and Margaret Percy were among the new ladies being instructed what to do. Anne had already spent some time in the queen services, so she was not really paying attention, the directions were for the likes of new comers like Lady Seymour. Anne instead found herself moving closer to Margaret Percy, an old friend of hers.

"Henry has given me a letter for you Anne" Margaret said. Discreetly taking out a folded parchment from under her sleeve, she hands it to Anne. "Father has gone ahead and done it. He is betrothed to Mary Talbot now" Anne felt like her world had stopped turning for a second. She should have expected this, she knew that the Earl of Northumberland would not consider her as anything for Henry. To him her father was a mere knight not good enough for the likes of one of England's oldest families.

"I am sorry" She heard Margaret whisper and Anne nodded. Of course she was not going to show any signs of being hurt by this development. She truly wished Henry had married her in secret like they had talked about in the past, but he was not one to cross his father. If he didn't want to fight for her, then he was not worthy of her. That's how she saw it.

She sighed and tucked the letter in a safe place to read later, but she doubted any apology from him will change her current resolve. Anne did not like to get hurt, she would hurt any person before they had the chance to hurt her in anyway. She didn't need Henry Percy. She had other goals, bigger goals for that matter. Her family had told her to set herself before the king and that is exactly what she was going to do. She would make sure she was the most decorated mistress the King ever had, she would keep him tied around her fingers for so long. She wouldn't be a mere knight's daughter or sister to the king's former mistress. Anne was going to be the most popular woman in court. The Earl of Northumberland would regret seeing her as nobody and Henry Percy would regret not fighting for her.

"All is well. This things happen" She smirked at Margaret, her sly conning smirk "Let us go count all the pretty dresses the queen owns and hope that someday we can have similar if not better" She whispered the last part and Margaret giggled thankful that Anne was not hurt and if she was, she did well to hide it.

0000

"The king of France had another son last night. He has asked me to be the child's god father" Henry said lazily as he polished his sword. The Duke of Suffolk didn't reply and just listened. He had come to understand that Henry had these moments sometimes. He wanted to get his hands doing something while speaking out his mind. Charles could only imagine what his friend was going through. He was only married once and is wife died without any issue, then he didn't even have a title. As the first Brandon to hold such a title as Duke, Charles understood the importance of wanting to keep it in his family, he understood now that his lack of interest in children would have to change because if his title were to live on he would need someone to pass it on to. Now think of a King whose father fought for the crown against a man who might have had a better claim to the throne (But he was not going to ever let that part out of his mouth). The point was he understood Henry's occasional gloom.

"I told Catherine I would come to her chambers tonight, but I worry Charles. I hear rumors that she does not bleed anymore, I worry she is too old to have children and my chances for an heir are gone"

He throws the sword in his hand on the table, the steel making a loud noise against the other swords.

"You will have to try" Charles said softly, trying to separate the newly polished swords from the rest. This is not the kind of thing a king and duke would do, but Charles wasn't any other duke, he was born simple and he grew up doing these things for Henry. When the king was a boy he found himself sometimes helping his friend out with his work. It wasn't as if Henry was humble or anything, Charles was his best friend and that made the difference. Now, it was just something only the two of them did together.

Henry was quiet. "What's bothering you Henry?" Charles asked

"She changed. She's not…she's not-"

"Young?'

"Young! Lively, spontaneous as she used to be" Charles cracked a smile

"You're not getting any younger yourself" He said

"But I'm not dull" Henry retorted. Charles was silent as he studied an old sword that probably belonged to the late King Henry. There was a reason for that, he thought. It wasn't like Katherine decided to be dull and reclusive.

"Tough situations change a person" Charles said and Henry frowned

"I have been faced with tough situations as well Charles. More than she has. I am king and there are a lot of things that I have to deal with. She's the one that can't give me a son! Then she walks around dressed as a nun, looking gaunt and hungry and it's annoying!" Charles said nothing and his silence seemed to unsettle Henry, so he got up and marched out of the armory.

Charles sighed watching his friends retreating form

"You haven't given her any reason to feel lively"

00000

Night came and Henry got dressed and ready to go perform is duty. That's what it was now. Henry was like a child, he likes things shiny and new and when they became dull and older, he disposes it not finding it the least bit attractive anymore. He might disagree, but that's how it seems anyway. He made his way to Catherine's chamber with a couple of his grooms following him. Upon entering the Queens outer chambers he notices the new faces. One in particular stopped him in his tracks. It was his little poet Anne Boleyn.

"Lady Boleyn, you have returned to court" Anne dipped low into a curtsy

"Your Majesty"

"Rise Lady Anne" She did so and was totally aware of the king's eyes examining her body. She dared to look at him with her cunning deep blues and when their eyes met, she made herself blush and look away.

"Lady Willoughby" Henry called Catherine's head lady in waiting without taking his eyes off Anne "Is the queen here?"

Maria Willoughby nee de Salinas looked anxiously between the king and the young lady in waiting before she answered

"She is still in prayer your Majesty"

Henry felt irritated and for the first time he looked away from Anne.

"Tell the queen that as-"

The doors opened and Catherine entered with one other lady, Lady Darrel.

"Your Majesty, you are here" She smiled at him, but he gave her a blank gaze

"I was just leaving. I don't feel well tonight" He moved forward to kiss her cheek and then he was gone, but not without discreetly pointing out Anne to one of his grooms men.

It was not discreet enough however, Catherine knew him so well and she saw it. With whatever pride she had left at that moment, she said she had cut her prayers short and would return to the chapel. Everyone else went back to their duties and Anne got the message from the king's groom. She smiled a little after the message was relayed. She sort of had his attention now, all she had to do was hold and keep it. She needed to figure out how.

0000

**I am absolutely sorry for not updating in so long. I had papers to write for school and I had left them until the last minute and so I had to get through those and once that was over I was exhausted and didn't feel like typing anything up. I'm also studying abroad right now, so once in a while I travel, so I haven't had a lot of time. I hope you like this chapter. I tried to research the obvious, for example Henry Percy's sister existed, but I'm not sure if she was ever in the queens services. Jane Seymour is obviously not from a low family, I just kind of added that there to show some distinction between the ladies. Henry and Charles Brandon in real life would probably not have been doing things like polishing armor, but I figured it was something handy elite men would do in their down time. I don't have an exact plan, it's all forming as I'm writing, so I'm hoping it's coming together nicely. Please leave your reviews and constructive criticism and hopefully the next chapter would be up soon. **

**Cheers,**

**ValleyDew**


End file.
